


The Circle

by MissChloeMikaelson



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Witch/Caster, set in England
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChloeMikaelson/pseuds/MissChloeMikaelson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of her sophomore year at Forks High Bella Swan left to get away from all the bullying she was being put through. Now a senior she is back with her circle of friends for end of year. Will she survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A.N- For anyone who has previously read this story you will notice that I have changed a couple of things. Sorry for any confusion and I'll try to add a new chapter soon.   
~Chloe

It was exam day. Having started at Richmond High School the previous year, I was finally taking my exams so that I could leave school. 

Unfortunately, we don't have any rooms to do our exams in as the school had had a gas leak. Because of this we were being sent to some of the high schools nearest to our homes. Me, Hanna, Kayla, Poppie, Jay, Ronnie, Bradley and Elliot were being sent to Forks High School, my old school.

"So, how do you feel about going back?" Hanna asked me as we drove up into the car park. "Ready" I replied, "ready to show them that I'm not affected by them anymore, to show them that I have better friends and will get along better in life than them" I told her knowing that I will finally feel complete once I do this. 

My boyfriend/fiancé Jay was sat beside me massaging my hand with this. "We're here for you every step of the way babe" he told my answering for both him and Hanna as she nodded along with him. "I know" I said as we jumped out of the mini bus holding each others hand.

"Bella Swan is that you?!?" I heard a shocked voice from behind me. 

Turning around I saw Lauren Mallory, the school bully who was the reason that I moved to RHS. 

Pretending to have forgotten her name I said, "Laurie, is that you?" Making it sound like I was thinking hard about her name.

Laughing beside me I could tell Jay and Hanna knew what I was doing. Since leaving Forks High School I had become one of the popular people that was liked by everyone. In my circle of friends I was the sarcastic one who loved playing with people. 

"It's Lauren" she told me sounding annoyed. "Hey handsome, what's your name?" She asked Jay, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Looking down at me I he looked at me as if to say 'should I tell her or you?' I nodded my for him to go ahead as I watched.

"Jay Thomas" he finally told her, "I see you already know my fiancée Bella" he said wrapping his arm around my waist. 

You may ask why we're getting married at such a young age. Well, there's 2 answers for that. Firstly, we both love each other and wait to get married especially since it would've happened sooner than later anyways. 

Secondly, we're both part of a special circle of casters that cast charms like a witch; we hate being called witches/wizards so don't do it. There's also this thing that happens with us when we find our soul mate. When we find them we will never be attracted to or fall in love with another person again.  
If you haven't guessed, Jay is my soul mate.

"What?!?" Lauren yells as everyone turns to look at us. I could hear the muttering of everyone wondering if it was actually me. 

Laughing Jay turns away from her pulling me into a kiss. "BELLA!!! JAY!!!" Hanna and Poppie yelled in our ears. Pulling a part with an annoyed sigh I ask them what's up. 

"We've had enough of having to watch you two make out, will you please stop?!" Poppie asked us. 

"Well if you don't like it then don't watch us" I tell her laughing as I turned back to Jay. "Now where were we" I mumbled as I pulled him towards me once more by his t-shirt. 

Our lips fit together perfectly as they tangled together, pushing through my mouth with his tongue, he deepened the kiss. 

When I finally ran out of breath, I pulled back; resting my head on his shoulder I murmured to him "I think we've got an audience" as a reply he just laughed. I could see the love in his eyes as he did. 

Finally, Mr Jameson, our headmaster, walked over to us with a sheet of paper in his hand. "Okay I've got some good news and some bad news" he told us all. 

"Well first of all because of the snow, the examiners for your exams can't make it which means they've been put on hold until they can. The bad news is that we've been snowed in which means we're gonna be stuck here until the snows gone" with a groan I took out my phone to see if I had any reception. 

"No bars how about you?" I asked the rest of my circle. When I say MY circle I actually mean that since I'm from one of the pure blooded caster families, and happen to be the most powerful of the circle, this makes me the most suited for being leader of the circle. 

"I have signal" Kayla and Ronnie told me. Walking over to them I asked them if I could borrow one of their phones. "Sure but may I ask why?" Kayla said to me. "Just calling my grandmother, she'll probably be worried about us. You know how she gets on full moons" I told them, emphasising on the last bit. 

Nodding her head to say she understood what I meant she handed me her phone. 

"Hello?" I heard my grandmother answer the phone. "Nan? It's Bella" I replied. 

"Isabella, what's wrong are you or any of the circle starting to feel dizzy because of tonight's activity?" She asked me sounding worried.

"Just me at the moment Nan but that isn't why I called". "Well just make sure you're here by 6:00pm so we can prepare for the moon to rise" she said. 

"Well that's the thing Nan, we can't" I finally tell her. "What do you mean you can't? Why not? Are you hurt?" She said in a rush. 

"Nothing like that Nan. We got to Forks High School five minutes ago and now we're trapped here for the night because of the snow" I explained to her.

"But what about tonight? You come into your powers tonight and the circle will be connected. You will all be very vulnerable tonight. You can't be seen" she started panicking. I could already see her in my mind, pacing up and down the office in her house.

"We're going to have to do the ceremony here without you. I was wondering if you had any tips on how to make sure everything goes as planned" I say to her.

"Just make sure that you say the exact words and do the exact actions I showed to you and you will be fine" she comforted me. 

"Thanks Nan, I love you" I told her as I hung up the phone.

"Bella! Come on we need to go find where we're staying" Hanna called towards me as I walked back towards them. 

"Coming!" I yelled back as I grabbed Jay's hand and we started walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of her sophomore year at Forks High Bella Swan left to get away from all the bullying she was being put through. Now a senior she is back with her circle of friends to take their final exams. What will happen?

"Okay, now just this once because I trust you and we're short on rooms I'm going to let you choose who you room with so Bella if you and Jay want to room together that's fine but no funny business!!" Mr Jameson said with a pointed look.

"Mr Jameson, you know we want to wait till the wedding anyway" I told him, not really wanting him to know that we'd already slept together. 

"Good" he said ending the conversation. "As some of you may know, the school has a few rooms to sleep in just in case there was a situation like this although there isn't many so there's going to have to be two to a room. I don't care who you room with but I hope you know that once you choose a rooming partner there's no going back".

"Yes Mr Jameson" we all replied together as he chuckled quietly to himself. "Good, then I'll leave you to sorting out your rooms. You've been assigned rooms 5A, 5E, 5F, 5J. I'll see you later" he told us leaving us.

"Come on Jay" I said to him, claiming him as my roomie. We'll take 5A, it's the furthest away from everyone and we'll need our space. After tea I'll go tell Mr Jameson the changes to the plan on how the ritual will be happening tonight. We'll meet outside the courtyard at 6:00pm like originally planned to set everything up. Make sure you're on time please" I told them, saying the last part to the boys in particular

"See you all later" I told them as Jay carried me to our temporary room. 

Laying me down on the bed and laying down on top of me Jay said to me, "have I ever told you how much I love it when you command people?" as he began kissing my neck.

Trying to hold in a moan I replied with "hmm, only a million times" as I bit my lip. Leaning up to kiss my lips he forcefully parted them with his tongue. Flipping us over I began to try dominating the kiss, grinding on the bulge in his pants as I did. Nudging me upwards he slipped my top off and ran his hands gently over my breasts, massaging them as he did.

Just as I went to take his top off there was a knock on the door. Groaning as he did Jay, re-buttoned his shirt as he went to answer the door . Slipping on my top I listened to the conversation coming from the door.

"Umm hi, correct me if I'm wrong but is this Bella Swan's room?" A familiar voice asked him.

"Angie? Is that you?" I asked the girl at the door. "Bella!!! Guess what, guess what, guess what??" She she said to me rapidly.

"What, what, what??" I replied just as fast. "A couple of months after you left Eric asked me out!" She told me sounding really excited. "OHMYGOD!!!" We both squealed together really loudly.

"Uh... Babe??" I heard a voice standing next to the still open door. "Sorry J, I just couldn't help myself" I said kissing him on the cheek. "Oh by the way Angie meet Jay my fiancé, Jay meet Angela my best friend from Forks High School". "It's nice to meet you" he said to her nodding his head towards her in a greeting. Smiling back she agreed with him. 

"Oh shit" I said after looking at the time. "What's up Iz?" Jay asked me using the name I only let him use. "It's 4:45pm we're meeting the circle for tea in 5" I told him. "Sorry Angie, we're going to have to cut this meeting short" I said to her as I went into a cuboard to change my outfit.

"It's alright I have to go find Jess anyways" she replied. "See you later" she called towards me as she backed out of the room. 

"Are you sure we can't just stay here, in bed..." Jay suggested with a wink. I could feel my heartbeat start to race as he pulled me closer to him. "J... We have to go, we have 2 minutes until we meet up with everyone" I said backing away from him.

"Urgh" he groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. "Fine" he finally replied as he put his Nikes on. Picking out my favourite leather jacket and adding my favourite studded boots we left the room.


End file.
